Encounter
by WALAO EH
Summary: 'Nasty encounter? What's next? Romance? Pfft.'


**Peps: Angry kawaii Madoka and cool Homura inside.**

**Cameo: Moi lecturer and assignment**

**Romance nono here later ok.**

* * *

Madoka sighed and rested her head on her arms. Looking around the class, she could see that most of the students were all packing up their things and leaving, even Sayaka and Hitomi had left the classroom ages ago. They practically just ditched the pinkette there, alone and stuck with her over-due assignment in this hell hole.

''So much for being 'BFFs'.'' Madoka muttered softly, rapping her knuckles irritably on her desk.

If only her faggot teacher hadn't rejected her stupid assignment that day. She could be at home right now, lying flat on her bed and eating chips and living life, instead of being stuck in this room and re-doing her asshole assignment. More dragging of chairs and 'byes' were heard and Madoka groaned. She hated being alone in class.

Squinting her worn out eyes, Madoka took a fleeting look around the class, half expecting it to be empty. Surveying the room quickly, the pinkette's eyes rested on a particular dark-haired girl who was sitting in the corner of the classroom, a book was clasped in her right hand, and she flipped the pages idly at regular set intervals.

Madoka knew that girl. That girl was none other than the famous 'Akemi Homura'. Homura was well-known throughout the school despite transferring here just a few weeks ago. She was one of those popular girls in campus, those that have bunches of people wanting to be their friend and such. The only difference from Homura and the rest of the popular people was that she was exceedingly cold, which Madoka felt was rather strange, but that didn't stop the fan girls and boys from trying to talk to her though.

Why was she famous? She was famous because of the typical stuff, good looks, fantastic academic results, great athlete skills. Just the typical A star student you see in every school. Compared to Homura, Madoka seemed like a peasant.

However there was something about that mysterious student that Madoka couldn't quite put a finger upon…Something about those violet eyes of hers reflected such loneliness that the pinkette wanted to just walk over and give her a hug.

''What?''

Madoka almost jumped out of her skin. Without knowing, the pinkette had been blatantly staring open-mouthed at the dark-haired girl. Averting her eyes away quickly, Madoka scratches her cheek and laughs nervously.

''Uh-''

''I noticed that you have been staring at me for a long time now.'' Homura cuts the pinkette off curtly, shutting her book lightly with both hands. ''If you have something to say, just spit it out.''

'_What's her problem?_' Madoka was getting a tad pissed now. She wasn't in a good mood before, and now she had to deal with this snobbish, arrogant girl. Clenching her fists, the pinkette glares down at her assignment. _To think I thought of giving her a hug just now too._

''I don't have anything to say to people like you.'' Madoka retorts back. To the pinkette's disappointment, Homura barely looked surprised, she wasn't even half bothered by Madoka's words. Rather, she seemed amused.

Irritated at the girl's reaction, Madoka continues, ''Popular people like you are always like this. You all think you all are so high and mighty just because you all have talent. And because of that, you people look down on others!''

Bracing herself for an argument, Madoka looks up and meets the eyes of Homura. But the dark haired girl just raised her eyebrows a notch and smiles. This caused Madoka's rage to raise to new levels she wasn't even aware she had.

In all honestly, Madoka didn't even know why she was acting like this. The only thing she know was that it was the first time she felt so angry at something. And that something was apparently a girl she just talked to a minute ago.

Standing up from her seat and pushing her chair back roughly, Madoka strides over to the dark-haired girl.

* * *

A/N: GRRRR. I wanted this to be a one shot but I noticed this story is just too long and I decided to break it into uhhh maybe three chapters. IDK. NO PROMISES. Chapter two is already half done coz I cut it out of this chapter HEEHEE. Sorry for the no fluff, fluff is coming okay, mother. My other Madohomu story will be updated soon once my holiday starts and its like six days so FLUFF IS COMING 2 OKAY. AIYA SHADAP

P.S

MADOHOMU STOP ROLLING YOUR FATS UP INTO POPIAH AND UPDATE OKAY.


End file.
